Underestimate
by OtherXSideXOfXSorrow
Summary: Sequel to Insomnia. BEING REVISED AND RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER ONE:

It felt like eternity had finally stood still as the nameless woman stared into the night sky. It had been hundreds of years since she had felt this way. Hundreds of years since time had stood still for her as she killed, numb and merciless.

"Kageno-Akuma," a voice said. "They are waiting for you."

She turned away from her contemplations. Her eyes were filled with determination and sorrow as she let out a small, inaudible sigh that no one there caught. "Very well. I shall be there momentarily."

The door shut with a small thud. The nameless woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After so long, she had finally returned...

...

Kuchiki and Ashira were both ready to leave, the sun not even risen and the sky still dark. All the other captains had said their farewells the previous day. All that was left was taking the first step.

However, Kuchiki was suddenly unsure of himself. He had been so certain that this was the path her should follow, the path to her, but he had been filled with doubt ever since Emiko had spoken those words and he had read that letter. It had seemed liked Kagami Masako had actually been worried about everyone in the Seireitei.

As they stepped out of the walls of the Seireitei, a single figure suddenly leaped through the air and landed lightly beside them. Pulling of her Hunter's mask, she smiled at the two.

"What are you still doing here, Emiko," Ashira asked quietly.

Emiko rolled her eyes. "I ain't your shinigami pet, you got that?" she scoffed, sounding like a stereotypical member of the Mafia with the way she slouched over and slightly slurred her words.

Ashira rolled his eyes. Kuchiki had to make sure he didn't do the same.

"I came for the rock," Emiko said, gesturing to the noble, sounding like herself once again. "Kageno-Akuma knew you'd be going after her, so before she left, she said that if the time came, I should lend you a man to help guide you around."

"And keep track of us," Kuchiki said silently.

Emiko paused, then nodded. "Probably. But her mind works in the strangest ways. She could ask you for a sandwich and end up destroying half the free world for it with nothing more than a small smile and shrug of her shoulders. She's scary that way."

Kuchiki had to agree. He remembered when he had tried to get information out of or about her. It had been virtually impossible.

"Anyways..." Emiko whistled, and another Hunter dropped soundlessly out of nowhere. "Ryuu volunteered to guide you guys along!"

They turned to look at him and realized that his mask had no symbol on the forehead. He removed the mask, his eyes staring calmly at them. He tossed it in the air, and it vanished instantly.

"We should move soon," he murmured quietly. "Dawn in never friendly."

Not wishing to question that statement, the two shinigami fell in line behind the Hunter, all of them running through the streets of the Rukongai as they headed for Kagami.

Emiko watched them for a short time before she leaped back into the tree she had kept watch from the previous night, shaking her head in disbelief. What did her former Sensei see in that piece of rock? In her opinion, all he was good for was poking when you were bored.

...

Masanori turned in amazement. "_What?_" he asked sharply, his voice colored with disbelief. "She's returned?"

The messenger nodded. "Word says that Kageno-Akuma has returned."

Masanori waved his hand, and the messenger immediately left, sighing in relief. Masanori gritted his teeth in anger. That _bitch_... She was the worst opponent to face in a game of life and death. But this time..._this time_...

He slammed his hand into the nearby wall, completely destroying it despite he had tried to keep his strength restrained. "Fix it," he snarled angrily to the shocked assassins of the next room as he stormed off.

What he needed was a good _kill_...

...

_Kageno-Akuma has returned. Shicho walks here again. The Shadow Demon is Butterfly of Death has returned..._

The whispers spread like wildfire, sending Hunters and assassins alike into panic. All of them knew the legends of the heartless killer that had sent people committing suicide just by hearing her name. Her reputation was fearsome, indeed.

It was as if a goddess had stepped down from the heavens, both fearsome and kind at the same time. For she was kind, but she expected nothing less. And if you fell out of her favor, she would easily make sure you were doomed with nothing more than a flick of her finger.

Several that heard that immediately began their search for her. They were known as the Hogo Sha, the Guardians of the Butterfly of Death. Now that she had returned, they immediately dropped everything to return to her side, all of them devoted to the core. They would rather die in the most horrible of ways then have her hurt in any way.

Others that panicked at the sound of her name were the Council of Seven, the ruling force of the Hunters, similar to how Tsukihanano Kenshi ruled over the assassins. And the last time Kageno-Akuma had been among them, she had completely over turned the entire society of Hunters when she had slaughtered the entire Council, replacing them. Now, all the current Council members were panicking over her return.

Assassins all over panicked as well. Shicho, the Butterfly of Death, was one of the remaining Jewels. As such, all of them owed her loyalty, as they owed loyalty to Masanori. However, they were torn between the two. Which should they follow? The ruthless Masanori, who planned to destroy her, or the cold Shicho, who planned to completely eradicate him. The battle that would soon commence...all of them knew how devastating it would be.

One member of the Hunters immediately began searching for the feared Kageno-Akuma. It had been centuries since they had last seen each other, but now...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWO:

The nameless woman sat in the middle of the room, dressed in a beautiful dress made of unevenly cut layers of thin white silk, each layer with its own unique pattern of silver thread embroidery, that hugged her body gracefully before billowing out around her waist. Her silvery hair was tied elegantly back into a messy bun that spilled down to the middle of her back, small white pearls woven into the strands. A thin silver chain hung around her slender neck, and a silver ring on her left finger.

The room was dimly lit, candles suspended eerily from the ceiling. On the ground was an intricately designed butterfly, outlined in silver against the dark obsidian floor. She sat in a throne made of obsidian and gold, her expression emotionless.

Finally, the doors opened, revealing six people. They were hidden under long black cloaks that trailed behind them on the ground and black cloths that completely covered their faces, with no holes for their eyes or mouths. Every inch of skin was hidden underneath black cloth, nothing visible.

"I was wondering when you would find me, my dear Hogo Sha," she smiled, extending her hand towards them. Without hesitation, they came forward and knelt before her, one by one, gently kissing her hand before rising and taking their usual positions around her. "It is truly wonderful to have you back."

Yes, she thought. This feels right. Sitting here, once again the most feared woman of all, having others bow to her instead of bowing to others.

She smiled. After all, in the end, in the world that they lived in, there was nothing but _power_.

...

Ryuu had not spoken a word since the three had begun running, though it was close to noon now.

"Where are you taking us?" Ashira finally asked.

"To court," Ryuu said simply. "Due to her position as both an active Jewel assassin and one of the most legendary Hunters in our history, she is known to each as the Lady, where she meets with members of both professions through what most call her court."

"What does this court do?"

Ryuu just shook his head. "You'll find out when we get there."

...

Kohana Miyuki opened her eyes with a gasp, sweat making her dark hair stick to her flushed skin. "A-Asami-chan," she croaked. "A-are you-"

"I'm h-here," Asami Chiasa managed to choke out, her face twisted in pain, her eyes closed. "'Bout t-time you woke u-up, b-baka," she said, managing a small, weak laugh right before she began coughing. She turned her head away so Kohana wouldn't see the blood that trickled out of the corners of her lips. "You a-alright?"

"S-sure. Good as n-new," Kohana whispered, managing a small smile as she stared up at the ceiling. She paused before finally asking, "Asami-chan, do y-you th-think we're g-going to d-die here?"

Asami opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling as well. "B-baka ne," she said, her voice cracking. "S-Sensei and the o-others will probably b-break down the d-door a-any moment n-now."

Kohana smiled, knowing that she was lying, but still comforted by the words anyway. Both of them were beginning to think that the two of them were going to die in that very room.

...

Masanori closed his eyes in thought as he reclined in a comfortable armchair, a half-empty glass of wine set on a coaster on a nearby table. He was dressed in a well tailored suit, the shirt spotless white while the rest was completely black.

So, she had returned, and had claimed the throne she had left almost three hundred years ago. His eyes flickered underneath his eyelids. That didn't matter, though. It didn't interfere with his plans at all. However, it did mean that they would be seeing each other a lot sooner than he had expected; not as enemies, though, but as nobles of the blood-thirsty world they lived in.

His eyes flashed open. With a flick of his finger, the curtain before him drew back to reveal a glass wall, where he watched as his two test subjects fell unconscious once more. His piercing blue eyes studied the two of them with disinterest before he finally turned and walked away, adjusting one of his cuff links as he strode down the hallway.

Soon, he would get everything he had ever wanted.

...

Night had fallen as the three ran through the streets of the Rukongai. Finally, Ryuu suddenly stopped and approached a small, dilapidated looking home. "Open in the name of the Lady," he said calmly, his expression revealing nothing of what he was feeling.

The door opened. An old lady looked out, her expression suspicious. "What're ya doin' wit a bunch of them shinigami?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "That's enough, Umeko. They're my guests."

The old woman suddenly seemed to melt away, making the shinigami take a step back each as they watched. Finally, a woman who appeared to be a few years older than Ryuu was standing in the same spot, dressed in a red kimono that matched her long auburn hair. "You'd better have a good excuse for bringing them here, brother," she scoffed, stepping away from the door.

Ryuu nodded, then gestured for the two shinigami to enter.

Despite the outside appearance of the home, the inside was quite beautiful. Every room was in perfect condition, fresh flowers in each one, all of them painted with gentle colors. The sound of fountains splashing filled the background, and the scent of incense filled the air.

"You look thin," Umeko frowned as she looked closely at her younger brother. "You still in that nasty business?"

Ryuu sighed. "Sister, these are Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division and Ashira of the Royal Guard. Both of them are here to speak-"

"With the Lady," Umeko finished for him, waving her hand dismissively as she collapsed tiredly into a nearby chair. "I'll find you a time to speak with her, don't worry. The two can stay in the guest rooms."

"Thank you, sister," Ryuu said, then led the two shinigami down a nearby hallway. "You'll be staying here for the night," he said, gesturing to two doors. "We should be able to speak with the Lady tomorrow night at the latest."

Then, before either of them could even open their mouths, he turned and walked away.

...

Kuchiki stared at the ceiling of his room, unable to fall asleep despite how late it was. He couldn't stop thinking of Kagami Masako no matter how hard he tried, the same words she spoke echoing in his mind: _My past is not something I am proud of. I have dirtied my soul far beyond recognition_.

_I have dirtied my soul far beyond recognition._

omehow, despite all he had heard about her, Kuchiki did not believe that.

...

The throne room had become completely black, the candles burnt down and no windows to let in the slightest amount of light. The nameless woman still sat on her throne, though, her eyes closed and her hands folded elegantly in her lap. She excluded perfect serenity, almost seeming to glow in the darkness.

All of a sudden, the candles began to grow and catch on fire. The room began to brighten, as if it was day instead of night.

Her hand suddenly shot out, catching the blade of a zanpakuto with two fingers. The man before her grinned. He made no sound as he sheathed his weapon and turned to walk slowly in front of her. When he was, he bowed low and respectfully. "My Lady," he said.

"It has been too short a time, Masanori," the nameless woman murmured, her silvery eyes flashing open.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THREE:

Kuchiki thought of Kagami as he stared outside the window, unable to go to sleep. He remembered everything about her, from the time he first saw her to the time she had left. One memory in particular, though, had been annoying him constantly.

_"What are you doing here?" he asked. He had been taking one of his usual walks during the night when he had stumbled across his subordinate. It was the night before she had left. The moon shone brightly above the two of them, shadows crossing on the ground of the woods._

_Kagami slowly turned to look at him, beginning to rise so she could bow when he was suddenly by her side, his hand at her shoulder. He looked straight into her silvery eyes. Finally, she looked away and sat back down at the base of the tree._

_"I was thinking about Chiasa and Miyuki," she murmured quietly as Kuchiki sat down next to her. "We met here about the time when we first joined the Gotei 13. Miyuki accidentally knocked herself unconscious when she ran into a tree."_

_Kuchiki could imagine that pretty well. The small woman had an uncanny ability to cause chaos._

_"I miss them."_

_Kuchiki turned to look at her. He was startled to see that she looked vulnerable despite the small smile she wore. He didn't know what to say. He knew words of comfort wouldn't console her, and he knew he would be lying if he said them anyways._

_Kagami suddenly smiled, and he was shocked when he saw how genuine it was. It was as if she shone with some inner light as she smiled up at him, her eyes glowing, the usual sorrow absent._

_"I understand," she said, before changing the subject, and the two began to trade stories about legends of the stars._

He was driven from his memories when the door opened, revealing Umeko, Ryuu's older sister. Kuchiki politely rose.

"Just came to tell you we'll be seeing her around dawn," Umeko said. "Now, if I was you, I'd keep your sword close. That woman would as easily shake your hand as stab you in the guts. She's got no heart, and she's got no loyalty to anyone but herself."

Kuchiki blinked. That was not the Kagami he remembered. "You speak as if you have encountered her before."

Umeko let out a harsh laugh at that. "Sure have. I really hope Masanori puts down that bitch. She used him, then broke his heart and just walked away from the broken pieces."

"Him?"

"Me." Kuchiki turned to see Ashira standing and Ryuu leaning casually against the wall. "I fell in love with her a while back," Ryuu said. "Considering this life, I'd say she let me off pretty easily. Some guys end up dead when they try to propose."

Kuchiki's eyes widened marginally in surprise and shock. "Why?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I'm not a girl. And I'm not asking her why when we see her. I'd probably lose my manhood if I did." When he said that, every man in that room paled slightly. "Look, just get ready to go."

Ashira stopped him. "Why are you helping us, then?" he asked. "Why are you following her orders?"

Ryuu smiled. "Because I'm an idiot. Despite all that's happened, I love her too much to let her go."

He turned to leave with his sister. However, the door hadn't shut when he suddenly popped his head back in.

"I'll tell you this, though. She's ruthless. No matter what she appeared to be when she was with you, it was all a lie. You'd better remember that, or worse things'll happen to you."

...

Masanori scowled. The bitch was still good, despite all the years in inactive duty. She should've been weakened, and he should've gotten stronger. He growled under his breath.

All of a sudden, the room darkened and a chill swept around it. Masanori's eyes widened, and he turned to see a man appear before him.

He had long white hair that was tied elegantly back into a loose ponytail. Despite that, his face was young and handsome, his storm cloud gray eyes bright. There were laugh lines around his eyes, but it didn't seem like he had laughed for a long time. He was dressed in a well tailored suit, completely white, just a shade lighter than his pale skin. He seemed to almost glow in the darkness.

Masanori bowed. "I did not expect you back so soon."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Disappointed?"

"Of course not, Master."

...

Kohana and Asami gasped as their eyes snapped open. For the first time in what seemed like endless years of torture, they were truly awake with no drugs or poisons of any kind in their systems.

However, in the background, they heard furious shouting. "YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD THAT I COULD KILL HER!" They recognized the voice as the man's, the one that had brought them to this place in the beginning. He sounded like he might explode violently at any moment.

The voice that answered, however, was calm and cultured, rich and refined. "Times have changed, Masanori. She will be of good use to us if we can keep her alive."

...

The nameless woman shifted silently in her sleep, her eyes moving frantically behind her eyelids. Her dreams had become more vivid than ever, replaying the past she had tried so hard to forget.

_She was kneeling in front of a man who sat before her in a chair. "You'll be alright," she whispered, reaching out to grasp his hands in her own as the man shuddered, sweat pouring down his exhausted face. "I'll help you."_

_"What could you possibly do?" the old man whispered. "I cannot let you-"_

_"I promise I will stop this," she said, beginning to feel her eyes moisten as she forced her tears back. "Tell me what it's like. Tell me what happened."_

_He paused. "I knew it the instant it happened," he finally whispered. "Lying there on that moonlit rock, covered with mud and blood, I knew something had changed inside of me. I was vulnerable, somehow. Then, something flowed into me, into my mind, into my soul. Something ancient, timeless, and very powerfu__l. I can feel it even now, calling to me and telling me to let it take control."_

_The man shuddered again, pulling his hands from hers to grab at his head. "Run," he managed to groan out. "I...can't..AHHH!"_

_She screamed in horror, scrambling away. The door flew open, revealing Tadashi, who immediately went to her and helped her to her feet. She stared in shock as the man writhed in pain on the floor, his hands bloody as he clawed at himself._

_"Tadashi, what can we do?" she whispered, her eyes wide as she clutched him. _

_His hold tightened around her as he hugged her, his warmth comforting. "I'll find something," he said. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to help your father."_

The woman's eyes flashed open, and she was surprised to find her eyes wet. The door to her room opened. "There are people here to see you," one of the Hogo Sha said tonelessly before closing the door behind her.

She blinked, then rose out of bed, wiping her eyes and yawning tiredly. She walked across the dark room and tossed aside the thick black out curtains. Light poured in, bathing the room in red, orange, and yellow as the nameless woman watched the sun begin to rise.

All of a sudden, she turned her head, her eyes wide. She knew this spiritual pressure...

_"Captain,_" she whispered, faintly so no one could hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER FOUR:

Kuchiki and Ashira looked around them in amazement. They were deep underground, in a system of tunnels illuminated by floating candles that glowed eerily. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of complete obsidian with silver designs swirling around. Three patterns were always repeated: an intricately designed butterfly, strange swirling designs that reminded the shinigami almost of musical notes, and a strange crest made of six circles. They covered the tall walls and high ceilings. Hunters and assassins would appear out of nowhere, making no sound as they silently walked back and forth.

"Is this-"

"This is part of the Lady's large underground kingdom," Ryuu murmured softly. Umeko had disappeared, leaving the three waiting in the hall as she spoke to others. Kuchiki blinked, reminding himself that he meant Kagami. It was strange, hearing her being referred to as the Lady.

"I had no idea this kind of thing existed," Ashira said, his eyes wide as he looked around. "I don't think the Royal Guard knew this existed either."

"I doubt they would," Ryuu smirked, his expression scathing at they very thought. "This was made a long time ago, though every Jewel has remodeled it with their own designs once they come to power."

"So this is the stronghold of Jewels?"

"Almost. Jewels are revered because they are the most powerful beings we know of. They could defeat your Vasto Lordes with ease if they wished. Previous Jewels have been known to hunt them for fun, which is why there are so few of them now. This is more like a base of operations. They oversee the workings of the Rukongai's assassins and Hunters apart from the Council of Seven or the Tsukihanano Kenshi. They are more like your Royal Family then anything."

"Then, do they have an equivalent of the Royal Guard?"

"Every Jewel has their personal Guardians, known as the Hogo Sha. The Lady has six by her side. Some have been known to have only one, while others have had up to hundreds. They do everything a Jewel asks and answer to no other. Their Jewel's word is law to them, and they are completely devoted. The only way to stop them is to completely erase them from existence. That, or they are required by duty to kill themselves as soon as their Jewel dies."

Ashira's eyes widened.

"Does that shock you?" Ryuu asked with a smirk. "Most of the people here would kill anyone, whether they were paid or not, just for the fun of it. It's a whole 'nother world down here, shinigami. You'd best prepare yourselves."

Umeko appeared at that moment. "She's waiting for us in the throne room," she said, glancing concernedly at her younger brother before leading the way down the hall. The path to the throne room was long and complicated. Not even Kuchiki or Ashira could remember it as they passed through hundreds of identical looking halls.

...

Masanori paced furiously across the room as he growled angrily under his breath.

"My Lord?" he turned to see the door open, revealing a tall woman who was completely bald, burn scars covering her head and part of her face. Her eyes were a bright green, filled with a vivid hatred that transformed into a worshipful gaze when she looked and saw him standing there. "_The Master_ requires your presence." Her voice twisted in undisguised disgust over the first two words.

Masanori nodded. "Thank you," he said curtly.

"Would you-"

"I shall be fine on my own. Leave." The woman nodded, closing the door softly behind her.

On the other side of the door, the member of Masanori's Hogo Sha's eyes narrowed in concern for her Jewel. Despite knowing the duty the Hogo Sha had, he seemed to be drifting further and further away from them. He no longer moved with them as one, but even went as far to keep secrets from them, like his meetings with those four assassins that had been killed.

All to kill that woman, she thought. It is all that woman's fault. She will never take our lord!

...

The nameless woman dressed in a backless dress the color of smoke, thin layers of the silk raggedly cut so that with every movement she made, they danced around her. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate upsweep with obsidian beads dangling on the ends of the strands that had managed to fall loose and elegantly framed her beautiful face. Her feet were hidden in delicate black stiletto heels. A silver ring was on the finger of her left hand, and a thin silver chain hung around her slender neck.

As soon as she stepped out of her room, the six Hogo Sha immediately surrounded her. She smiled when she saw them. She had missed them for so long. They were probably the ones that knew her best out of everyone else.

They had been keeping close to her ever since she had returned, only letting her out of their sight when she needed to use the restroom or went into her room. Other than that, they were like her shadow, never straying far.

She entered the throne room, seeming to dance across the floor as she sat down. The six immediately disappeared, taking their usual watchful places around her, but she could still feel their comforting presence.

She turned to look at the door. She could feel them approaching.

...

Kuchiki stared at the tall, dark doors with apprehension, which was rare for him. Was Kagami really on the other side of this door?

Ryuu, seeing his expression, rolled his eyes and confidently opened the doors himself, his sister close by his side. The two shinigami followed the two siblings as they stepped in, making no sound.

Kuchiki's eyes widened when he saw Kagami sitting there in the middle of the room, her expression neutral, her smile absent as she stared down at them. She looked radiant, like the moon itself. She sat the way a noble would, he thought absently, straight backed and seemingly serene.

Umeko stepped forward and knelt before her respectfully. "I have brought the shinigami as I said I would, my Lady," she said.

The Lady nodded. "No need to introduce yourselves; I already know who you are," she murmured quietly, her eyes never leaving her former captain's face.

It was strange, seeing him once again. It was like she had been stabbed in the chest, but with a blow so powerful it felt like she would soon vanish into nothingness as she stared into his gray slate eyes. However, her expression betrayed nothing as she extended her hands in greeting. "Welcome, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the Gotei 13's 6th Division and Ashira Kazuki of the Royal Guard's Ring of Two. I hear you travelers find yourselves in need of a place to stay."

The two shinigami blinked in surprise, but then realized they couldn't expect to stay with Ryuu and Umeko forever. Also, it provided the perfect opportunity to watch over her. Ashira nodded. "Yes."

She smiled down at the two. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you want. Ryuu will stay with you." The two turned to look at their guide, and he nodded in agreement to her words. "He will show you to your rooms now. I will come by later to help you settle in." She waved her hand. "Dismissed."

Ryuu and Umeko bowed deeply before they guided the shinigami out. The two siblings sighed in relief.

That same sigh was echoed inside of the throne room. The nameless woman felt drained as she suddenly slumped in her seat. Had she been standing, she probably would have collapsed. The Hogo Sha immediately gathered around her in concern.

"My Lady-"

She looked up to smile reassuringly at them, though it did nothing to slow their racing hearts. "It seems that I have fallen in love again," she murmured quietly, making their eyes widen. "But please keep that a secret."

The Hogo Sha nodded immediately, taking their Lady to her private rooms, begging to know if she needed anything and how she felt. Every time, though, she smiled and murmured she was fine and didn't need anything. But once they left, she collapsed on her bed.

"_Tadashi_," she murmured. "_You should have killed me when you had the chance_."


	5. READ IMMEDIATELY!

**Rejoice,** my friends, **rejoice!  
><strong>I, OtherXSideXOfXSorrow, thanks to those who have reviewed and voted, will be **continuing** this trilogy!

**Unfortunately**, I've been off this story for so long it'll take a while to **remember** where I was going in the first place. So, I have to declare **HIATUS** for now.  
><strong>But it will be over soon<strong>, I **promise** you that, loyal readers!

So, **please** take the time to enjoy some of my friend's writing: **Sety566!  
><strong>I am currently **co-writing** the story **Blood Curse** with her. Her work is **amazing,** and so much better than mine!

**Also,** if you like the **Lord of the Rings**, I'm writing a story on that called **Love? Friendship? That Doesn't Exist.**  
>It starts off pretty dark, because I <strong>love<strong> torturing my favorite characters, but it'll turn exciting pretty soon! **That's a promise!**


End file.
